packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow's Downfall
Luna pressed her paws over her ears. The sound of psychiatric howling and yelps of pain swallowed her; enveloped her; in pain. It wasn't just her ears that hurt; it was her heart. Her Pack was falling apart ... and there was nothing she could do about it. I am the Alpha! she thought angrily Why can't I control this?!? All this death was just because she refused to invade the neighboring Pack so they could steal food. Her Pack was starving, yes, but she just couldn't break the here Code. Suddenly, the tall, black door looming behind her burst open. Three wolves charged in; one dark brown, and the other two pitch black. "Hey Alpha" taunted the brown one "you going to go call you petty guards like a coward? Or will you fight?" Luna kept her gaze level. "I do not wish to injure my packmates" she said. The black wolves started moving in on her, from both sides. Luna was pushed backwards, closer to the flaming hearth behind her. Nonononono I ''have to survive this!'' Luna panicked internally My pups ... Her belly was swollen with her pups. She was due to give birth in a week .... The brown wolf advanced on her, smirking. "You think you are so perfect, so in control. You are very mistaken ... but no need to worry; once you are dead order will be restored. " Anger suddenly clouded Luna's icy blue eyes "You will not kill me or my pups! You won't win this!!" She snarled. "Oh, I already have." Replied the brown wolf. He flicked his tail. "Take care of her" he said to the black wolves, then left. As the wolves advanced on her, Luna recognized them. "Caria ... Flint ... Why are you doing this?" The black wolves were expressionless. Flint jumped forward and bit her leg. Luna yowled and swung at his face. Caria drove Luna even closer to the fire. This is it ... The end she thought sadly. Il never be able to see my first pups as the Alpha ... Suddenly, the door burst open. Shadow and a few other loyal wolves had heard her yelp and came to help her. "DONT YOU SET ONE CLAW ON HER!!" He yelled as he tackled Flint to the ground. Then the other wolves got Caria and pinned her to the ground. Shadow rolled around on the ground with Flint for a bit more, then he finally got the black wolf to lay in the ground. Shadow stalked over to Caria and poked her with his claw just to be sure that she wouldn't jump up again. "Knock them out and take them to the prison" said he flatly. He hated wasting a good wolf in there, but it was mandatory. As Shadow walked towards the door, he turned around to beckon Luna to follow him. But right as his back was turned, a third black wolf that snuck in pounced on him and cracked Shadow's back with a snap. Shadow gave a last howl, and then crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. ------------------- WIP Category:Stories